


taking care

by assassin_trifecta



Series: Harriscofest 2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort fic, M/M, Mention of sex, No actual sex, Prompt Fill, Tired Harry, briefly mentioned s4 fix-it, harriscofest 2018, just dom Cisco taking care of his boyfriend, soft dom!Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: Cisco’s weekend visits take an unknown and unexpected toll on Harry. Cisco does everything he can to ease the burden.





	taking care

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Dom!Cisco, bc Harry won’t look after himself."

It’s three in the morning and Cisco notices there’s a light on downstairs as he passes through the room to the en suite. The glow beneath the door to Harry’s bedroom is faint, but Cisco can feel the thrum of the energy better than he can see it anyway. Not to mention, Harry isn’t in bed when Cisco got up to pee. The tired part of his brain tells him to dismiss it as a midnight snack, do his business and get back to bed. The realistic part that knows Harry too well tells him exactly what he already knows. That his boyfriend hasn’t come up to bed in the three hours since he told Cisco he’d be “up in a few.”

            Knowing that Harry won’t be moving any time soon, Cisco does what he woke up to d before he wraps himself in one of Harry’s plush housecoats, steps into his slippers, and heads downstairs. Sure enough, Harry is sitting at the – expensive, mahogany – dining table, papers spread out so far that he can’t even reach some of them without standing. When Cisco went to bed, Harry had been sitting at the coffee table on the couch with him, a clipboard and a tablet in his lap. Now Cisco understands that Harry was holding back for his own benefit, hiding everything from him so he wouldn’t know what the man was putting aside so that they could spend time together. But, standing quietly at the edge of the slow glow from the dining room chandelier, Cisco can see exactly what it’s doing to hid boyfriend. His chest aches in the way he’s sure Harry is trying to protect him from.

            Harry sits with his head propped up by the fingers laced into his already messy hair, trying to keep it out of his face. The purple bags under his eyes hang heavy with his sleep deprivation, and his lips draw together in a tight line as he glares down at the papers in front of him. The French press from the kitchen counter sits full and steaming within arm’s reach. It’s a new pot, to fill the empty mug that sits beside him, perched precariously close to a stack of important looking papers. Cisco can hear the hungry gurgle of Harry’s stomach, even from here, and he sighs quietly to himself. Harry hasn’t eaten anything since dinner, at six the night before.

            He knows Harry will argue, but he doesn’t care. Cisco makes his way into the kitchen as quietly as possible, and slices an apple for the man – the most he wants Harry eating before bed. While he’s there he fills a glass with water for him, to at least try and counter the amount of coffee that’s surely in his system. He takes both into the dining room and replaces the French press with them. Harry nearly jumps out of his skin in surprise, but Cisco calms him with a warm hand on his shoulder.

            He almost doesn’t want to speak and break the quiet that he knows will likely lead to an argument, but he has to. Harry won’t listen to him any other way.

            “I want you to eat that, and then I want you to go to bed.”

            “Ramon-“

            “Harrison.” The firmness in his voice, almost alien to their relationship, silences the older man completely. It’s all he has to say before Harry is reaching for the plate of apple slices. In the time it takes him to eat them, Cisco has managed to organize his papers into separate piles ranked in importance and content. Harry hasn’t touched the water.

            “Drink this.” Cisco pushes the glass towards Harry, and it isn’t lost on him the way that those pretty blue eyes have glazed over as he almost mechanically reaches for the glass, as well.

            _He needs someone to tell him what to do._

            The revelation is almost shocking for Cisco.

            Almost, because Harry is nothing if not a bossy, controlling dick in the daytime. He has everything mapped out, everything planned, every idea in the world already in his head. If they get dragged into STAR, as they inevitably do, on the weekends when Cisco comes to visit Earth Two, Harry is so commanding and sure of himself that there is no question in his power and standing in the company. But at the same time, Cisco knows that Harry has difficulty turning that control off. He’s so busy _going_ all the time that he just doesn’t know how to stop. There’s a pang in his chest when Cisco remembers that Tess used to be Harry’s lightning rod, directing him to that balance. When she passed, he didn’t have that anymore, and so he worked himself back down to the bone for Jesse and for the good of the company.

            He needed guidance, in these quiet moments to himself. He needed the traffic light that told him to stop or go or to plain old slow down, for now. Cisco can be that traffic stop. He can be that lightning rod, if Harry lets him.

            Cisco takes the glass and the plate from him when he’s finished, puts them in the sink to deal with in the morning. When he gets back, Harry hasn’t moved at all, his blank, tired stare baring into the table beneath him. He’s tired. His body is exhausted, but he doesn’t know how to turn his mind off just yet.

            “Come with me, Harrison.” The name feels strange on his tongue, but Harry reacts when Cisco calls him. He jots to his feet, and slides himself right against Cisco’s side. “Good,” he praises softly, approval in his tone as he wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and leans up to kiss him sweet on the cheek.

            “I’m sorry,” Harry whispers, and Cisco shoves down the immediate reaction to mock surprise at the apology. That kind of humor is meant for the hard edges of Harry’s daytime hours, not for the quiet softness that he needs right now. “There’s just… so much.” Harry has been frazzled since his brain was fried, and though they’ve since restored him to full capacity, getting used to how he works now has been difficult for him.

            Cisco wishes he saw it sooner. He may have been able to help ease him back into his regular life. Harry never asks for help – he’s too strong and too stubborn and too hard on himself.

            “Hey, don’t worry, Harry,” his voice is still low and honey smooth for Harry as he leads his tired boyfriend up the steps and into their bedroom. “You’re not alone.” And he wouldn’t be, from now on. Cisco had initially only been spending weekends on Earth Two, but now that he sees the toll it takes on Harry, he’s considering putting in an indefinite leave of absence from Team Flash. Central City on his Earth is in good hands, they can deal without him for a time. Harry needs him right now, more than anybody else does.

            Harry doesn’t say anything in response, though his body seems to relax as Cisco sits him down at the edge of the bed and kneels down in front of him. He works off Harry’s shoes and carefully sets them aside to put in the closet later, and helps him out of his jeans with a quiet command to lift his hips.

            “Are we-?”

            “Not unless you want to.”

            “… Maybe tomorrow.” He says after a pause, and Cisco agrees. There’s no hiding the tired in Harry’s voice. He’ll let the man sleep late for now, and when they wake Cisco will make slow, sweet love to him.

            “Arms up.” Harry follows his directions, lifting his arms so that Cisco can peel him out of his t-shirt. When Harry is finally down to his boxers, Cisco gently eases him down into bed, pulling the dark blankets over him before he slides out of his slippers and robe to join him.

            Harry squirms, but only so far as to be able to curl up into Cisco’s side.

            “I love you,” he mumbles against the skin of Cisco’s bare shoulder. “Thank you, Cisco.”

            “I love you too, Harrison.” Cisco murmurs back, tilting his head down so that he can kiss the top of Harry’s tangled hair. “Sleep tight now, love. I’ll see you when the morning comes.”


End file.
